fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
False Desperation
A group of people entered a rather confined room. Each of them put on a pretense of nervousness until this point, at which they laughed as if it were the last day of their lives. One of them, a woman with long silver hair, laughed so much that she plopped to the ground; not able to control her actions. One of the others, a dark-haired, melancholic man, was actually not laughing at all, while the others retained their composure to an extent. "Oi, Kuro! What are ya' so gloomy for? Didn't you see all those incredibly idiotic losing the initial challenge!?" A blond-haired young man, named Artemis Reznik exclaimed, to which the man addressed as Kuro sighed. "I'm not worried about them," sitting down, Kuro began to express what he was actually worried about. "I'm worried about those Guilds with formidable contenders. Many of the Mages who have entered are of considerable strength. While we are technically S-Class Candidates in many respective Guilds, these guys aren't any less." Another man, with brown hair and glasses, called Hans Zarkov then retorted, "And?" Kuro gazed at him with scrutiny, to which Hans simply laughed his concern off. "We aren't here with the intention of winning, you must remember. Although, perhaps the best way to gain information is through winning, it is nonetheless not your primary objective. Force all the contestants to the edge of their limits; test their capabilities for future allies. That's all." "So boring, Mr Hans." A young woman with long pig-tails and a rather elaborate fashion sense, named Luna Amatsugo, responded to the declaration. "If we're here, we might as well win, right? If so, I believe information is the key to winning this, as I call it, war." Another woman, with striking blue hair and elaborate clothing then responded, "I agree with Miss Luna here. We should win, and to win, we need preliminary information." "I could easily achieve that for you." A young, womanly figure spoke, otherwise named Diamond. "My rather...cute appearance, as you would say it, might be able to achieve the acquisition of this information." Artemis smirked in response, "Diamond's right. They'll be able to acquire much more information than we can." Artemis respected Diamond's wishes of being abstained from gender pronouns, to which Diamond smiled in response. "Mind if I travel along, Diamond? Someone will have to keep you calm considering the presumptions others will make about your gender identity." Priscilla stood up, to which Diamond simply nodded. Both of them made their way to the central compound of the hotel that all the accepted Guilds were booked in, clearly demonstrated through the vast majority of mages present. "Ah, Diamond, look over there!" Priscilla pointed out a large, holographic screen, that appeared to be empowered by a magical artifact. On the screen were multiple tables and some writing, clearly relevant to the upcoming Grand Magic Games. "Oh my, this is perfect." Diamond thought, walking towards the large screen. Statistics regarding their own guild, Hydra Head, Yggdrasil, Giant Wings and the rest were placed on there. "Should we call everyone else down here, Priscilla?" Diamond suggested, before Priscilla nodded in the negative. "I'm pretty sure they would have got a hold of this information right now. In fact..." As Priscilla began to talk, Artemis rushed down to the corridor and was just about to shout in their faces. "We know, Artemis." Priscilla dismissively regarded him, walking forward and causing the young mage to frown in response. "We should discuss these following the Preliminary Event, we're getting late." Priscilla noted, as the other mages walked off to the event announced, and the rest of her team was present. "Shall we?" Emilia pointed out, pointing her hand towards the door and leading the others out. ---- More Coming Soon... Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Roleplay Category:GMG 2014